$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {4} & {1} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-1} \\ {4} & {-2} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{2} & {1}+{-1} \\ {4}+{4} & {1}+{-2} \\ {-1}+{1} & {4}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {8} & {-1} \\ {0} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$